


Elastic Heart

by subcutaneous7



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcutaneous7/pseuds/subcutaneous7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Cat had fired Kara after she wrote to Adam? </p><p>For SuperCat Week, Day 1, Canon Divergence</p><p>Angsty, but a happy ending. I can always promise that. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

It had been the worst day in a string of miserable days. Cat sat at the bar, playing with the olives in her martini, capturing one between her fingers and squeezing it until it was muddled, before flicking it back into her glass. She took a long sip, crossing her legs a little tighter, straightening her shoulders as she checked the time on her phone again.

_ Six minutes late _ , she sighed to herself.  _ Another thirty seconds and I walk, I don't care who he is.  _

_ “ _ Cat?”

She jumped a little, spinning around on the bar stool, holding her drink with both hands to keep it from sloshing, precious nectar from the gods that it was.

“Adam,” she smiled as politely as she could muster. “Hi. What, uh, what took so long?”

“Nothing,” he told her, confused. “It's 6:37. We said 6:30.”

“Yes,” she nodded, starched smile stretched across her lips. “We did.”

“You hungry?”

“Starved.”

“Okay,” he shrugged. “Let's do it.

After the hostess left them at their table, they spent a few minutes looking over the menu, sipping water, painfully waiting for the other to break the ice.

“Nice office you've got there,” Adam gave in.

“Oh. Thanks,” Cat tried to stay focused, pushing her glasses up onto her nose so she could read the specials more easily. “You think so?”

“Yeah,” he smirked. “That's why I said it.”

“Right,” she swallowed. “Well, it has its drawbacks. I'm constantly at the beck and call of hundreds of employees who erroneously think I'm available to them simply because I prefer to keep my door open and the walls are made of glass. Most days I feel like I'm in a fishbowl, except the fish are the ones on the outside, looking in. Well, not fish exactly. Less like piranhas, more like...leeches.”

“Wow. That's...dark,” he shook his head. “Can't be that miserable. You run the place.”

“True,” she breathed. “I suppose if I didn't, that would make it worse.”

He looked at her quizzically, trying to figure her out, before turning back to his menu.

“That Kara girl seems nice,” he mentioned. “Your assistant.”

Cat dropped her menu on the table, picking it up again quickly.

“Yes, well,” she swallowed. “I had to fire her this morning.”

“What?” his interest piqued. “What happened? Why would you fire her?”

“She’s made tons of mistakes, frankly, and she was beginning to forget her place. It was a long time coming.”

“Forget her place?” he scoffed. “What’s that mean?”

“She was unprofessional, verging on disaster. Now can we stop talking about work and focus on dinner?”

“It's a shame,” he shook his head. “She was cute.”

“And you think that's a reason not to fire someone? Really, Adam. Clearly I  _ didn't _ raise you myself or…”

She immediately realized what she'd said and how mean it was. She looked up slowly, gauging his expression, half shocked, half resigned.

“Sorry,” she swallowed. “I didn't mean…”

“You can't handle people trying to get close to you, can you?” he noted. 

“I...what do you mean? I'm here, aren't I?”

“Yeah, but you're not  _ really _ here. You haven't asked me anything about myself or my life. All you do is talk about your own bullshit, filling the void of conversation with petty crap about  _ your _ company and how much everyone annoys  _ you _ .”

“Adam,” she huffed defensively. “I am  _ trying _ …”

“You should have heard all the nice things she said about you,” he scoffed. “But it doesn't matter now, because none of its true.”

“Nice…” Cat’s mouth fell open. “What...when did she…”

“I ran into her this morning at that coffee place,” he continued. “I overheard her say she worked for you, told her I felt sorry for her. And all she could do was sing your praises.”

“She...she did?”

“Yeah, but what do you care? Better to let someone go for not knowing their place than risk being seen as an actual human by someone who cares.”

“That isn't fair,” she spat. “You don't know me…”

“No, I don't,” he admitted. “And I don't know that I want to.”

He threw his napkin on the table and began to stand.

“Adam,” she whispered through her teeth, looking around, embarrassed by the scene he was making. “Please. I want...to do better. Just..stay...”

“You know I really did think maybe you were different,” he sank back into his chair. “The way she talked, you'd think you were some kind of visionary, someone to look up to, but I can see how far that gets people.”

Cat felt a hollowness in her chest, pulse racing, eyes watering. She'd completely lost her appetite.

“Don’t be so quick to draw conclusions,  _ Adam _ ,” she spoke through her teeth. “Things aren't always so black and white.”

“What am I missing?” he asked. “All I see is someone who’s built up a castle around them, barricading herself off like a fortress, pushing everybody else out till there's no one left.”

“Why are you making such a big deal out of this?”

“Because,” he said pointedly. “If you're gonna reject someone like her, someone who clearly knows you better than most people, who thinks there's something more to you, whether there is or not, what chance do I have?”

“The two aren't parallels,” Cat insisted. “You're my son. I want to get to know you. She was just a low level employee, not even a friend or...loved one.”

“Nice,” he marveled. “Keep digging that hole.”

“What do you want me to say?” she seethed. “That I made a mistake? Let my temper get the best of me? I have a right to fire whoever I choose, and today was the last step of many steps she'd taken over the line. I don't have to feel guilty about it or explain myself to...”

“What did she do?” 

“What?”

“What did she do that was so terrible you had to fire her?”

Cat froze. That was a question she refused to answer. Admitting Kara had written the letter that brought him there would certainly send him out the door. Even thinking about it now made it sound ridiculous. She'd wanted to be closer to him for some time and never would have reached out on her own. The truth was, Kara had done her a huge favor, knew her well enough to take a risk to make her happy, and she'd been punished for it. There was no excuse.

“It doesn't matter,” she swallowed. “She's gone.”

“Fine,” he sighed. “Forget it. Let's just…”

“I mean, even if I wanted her back, I don't think she'd come.”

“How do you know?” he shrugged. “Like you said, things aren't always so black and white.”

She looked up at him, recognizing kindness in his face for the first time, reminding her of when he was a little boy, before she'd lost touch. He'd grown cynical, hardened, like she had, in the years they were apart. She could feel it. Even if he talked a big game about giving people a chance, his entire demeanor, his tone, the way he seemed so reluctant to give her the benefit of the doubt, proved otherwise. But something now, in his face, gave her hope that they could still crack through each other's armor.

The server came and took their order. They continued to sit in silence for a while until she asked about his studies, learning he'd dropped out of college. Rather than ask why, she turned again to her own experiences, which just made him bristle more. By the end of the night, they weren't much further than where they'd started.

“Well,” she breathed into the cool summer air as they waited at the taxi stand. “I guess you'll be heading back home.”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Gotta pack up my dorm still, bring everything over to dad’s place.”

“Are you sure?” she spoke softly, finally asking the important questions now that they only had another minute or so left. “Do you really want to walk away from your education? You don't have to…”

“I'm sure,” he told her. “I'm thinking about heading to Europe for a while, actually. Focus on my art.”

“Oh,” she pushed her hands into her pockets. “That sounds...like it could be nice.”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “You know, someone told me once...you don't always have to be sure. Sometimes you just have to go with what your gut tells you, trust it'll work out.”

“Right,” she mused. “That’s not terrible advice, I suppose.”

“And...if it does turn out to be a mistake...there's usually time to go back and fix it.”

“Not always,” she shook her head. “But I trust you'll make the right decisions.”

They stood together silently until a cab pulled up to the curb.

“That's me,” Adam sighed, turning towards her. “Take care of yourself, alright?”

“You too,” she held her breath a little as he opened the door, wishing this had gone better.

“I hope things get brighter for you,” he offered as he got in. “Maybe try not to fire anymore pretty assistants.”

“Oh, Adam,” she shook her head as she leaned against the lamp post. “Once again, ‘sexy’ is not a quality I consider when determining someone’s length of employment.”

“I didn't say she was sexy,” he smirked. 

Her face turned crimson. She inhaled sharply, brow furrowing as she pursed her lips, then slowly, relaxed into her own subtle but generous smirk.

“It was good seeing you,” she smiled. “Keep me posted, and maybe we’ll...do this again...sometime.”

“Okay,” he smiled.

“Bye,” she waved, and before she knew it, he was gone.

As she rode home in her own town car, she found herself not thinking about her son and all the ways she'd screwed things up, but instead, focused on the subject they hadn't been able to get away from all evening. 

_ She's gone,  _ she kept repeating in her head, over and over again, the words drilling through her skull until they pressed against the back of her eyelids. She brought her fingers to her temples, trying to rid herself of the headache, the guilt, as she watched the city zip by, tiny flecks of rain painting her window.

_ She's gone _ , she repeated.  _ I let her go. _

It  _ had _ been a major risk on Kara’s part, one that paid off for Cat in the end, as imperfect as the reunion with Adam had been. All Cat wanted now was to tell her as much, thank her for caring so much that she'd been willing to risk her job over it. Instead, she'd taken the fall, packed up her desk, and left. Cat refused to recognize her quiet tears, or the sharp yet terrified looks from other employees throughout the rest of the day. Instead, she'd shut down, stewing in the aftermath of her own vicious reaction.

_ “You told me that losing Adam was the biggest regret of your life _ ,” Kara had said.  _ “Sometimes it's easier to face the past with a little help.” _

It was true. Kara helped right the wrong that had plagued her for over twenty years. More than that, she’d reached into her heart and pulled out the frayed threads lying there, waiting to be tied back up, only to sever more along the way.

_ “So, uh, should I make a dinner reservation or am I fired?” _

All she had to do was say “make a reservation” and it would have been another ordinary day. They would have both forgotten, and forgiven, her rashness, pretended like it had never happened, gone on working together like they had for two years, each day getting better than the last, because Kara really was the best assistant she'd ever had, and she didn't deserve her. 

She was overqualified, patient beyond what anyone should have been in her position. She was also more invested than she should be, more committed, than Cat had ever expected. She'd stepped up, time and again, to help her solve whatever minor or massive crises she was faced with, coming in on Thanksgiving to fix her tech issues, dodging an attack from Leslie, saving her from ruin when the board tried to get her to step down after leaking her emails. It was more than any assistant, more than any person who was treated as poorly as she was, should do, and that was what drove Cat crazy. That, and that she was gone.

Kara had been absolutely right. Losing Adam was, without a doubt, her biggest regret. Until now.


	2. Chapter Two

“She fired you!” Alex slammed her phone on the table, gritting her teeth, trying not to flip out. She could tell Kara needed the soft Alex, not the ready to jump in a car and kick someone’s ass Alex, but her big sister impulse had just shifted into high gear.

“I don't think she meant it,” Winn shook his head, hesitantly rubbing Kara’s arm as they sat together on the couch. He hadn't spoken to her in a few days, not since he'd kissed her and caused his own heart to disintegrate, but given the circumstances, couldn't stay away.

“How could she not have meant it?” Kara groaned, curled into a ball, looking up from her knees. “I asked her if I should make a reservation or if I was fired, and she just...stared at me. For a really, really long time. I thought she was going to cry or something, and then, she just said ‘Fired.’”

“That's it?” Alex asked.

“Well, yeah. And I said ‘Are you serious?’ and she said ‘Does it look like I'm serious? Yes, now get out.’ So I left.”

“Jesus,” Alex squeezed onto the other side of her. “Kara, I am so sorry. I know how much you loved working for her, but...you know, maybe this is for the best. You can come to the DEO full time now.”

“Great,” Kara sighed. “Now I'll never get to be ‘Kara.’ I can just be Supergirl, all the time. Might as well sell myself to Major Lane, let him put a tracking device on me.”

“Stop,” Alex shook her a little. “It won't be that bad. We’ll still make plenty of time for you to be Kara, like right now. Do you want to me to order pizza?”

“No,” Kara shook her head. “I'm not even hungry. I just feel...sick.”

“Sick?” Winn looked alarmed. “You don't get sick. How could you be…”

“I think she means emotionally,” Alex rolled her eyes.

“Oh,” he swallowed. “Right.”

“It's not just about the job,” Kara sighed. “I was trying to help her. I only wrote to Adam because I knew she never would. If I still had my parents, I'd do anything I could to be close with them.”

“Did you tell her that?” Alex asked.

“Yes,” she breathed. “I thought...I thought she cared, about me, too. We were really clicking, before the whole her-thinking-I-was-Supergirl incident. Ever since then, things have been...strained. It's almost like, even though J’onn helped me convince her otherwise, she still never really believed me.”

“Come on, she had to,” Winn argued. “How could there be two of you?”

“I don't know,” Kara shook her head. “But I knew things weren't fully repaired, and I should have said something, done...something, anything. The timing with Adam couldn't have been worse.”

“Kara, you can't blame yourself for this,” Alex took her hand. “You didn't do anything wrong. Okay, maybe she did still suspect you were Supergirl, and maybe you did cross a line by writing to her son, but you said it yourself. You were just trying to help. You've been working for her for two years. That's not nothing. She knows you, knows your heart. It's her loss if she refuses to see it.”

Kara couldn't stop another tear from rolling down her cheek. She hated crying over this. She wanted to be angry, and she was, but she was also devastated, not just about losing her job and the only outlet she had for being normal, but about losing Cat. She'd worked so hard on their relationship, building it up to a place where she thought it meant more, to both of them. She didn't know why she felt so compelled to be close to her, but she did. She'd gone there, telling her about her parents dying, pushing back when she was mean to her in the past, letting her buy her drinks and listening to her talk about her own issues with her mother. It wasn't a normal boss-employee relationship. It was a friendship, no matter what Cat chose to do with it now. And it felt like it had been ripped from her like everything else she'd lost.

“Thanks, Alex,” she sighed. “Sorry, I guess I just...don't really feel like…”

Her phone buzzed against the coffee table. She jumped instinctively, like she did every time Ms. Grant texted her. She picked it up, reading the words slowly, again, and again, staring at them blankly, feeling herself grow angrier by the second.

“Is it her?” Winn asked.

She handed him the phone. He read it, head popping up excitedly.

_ Come in tomorrow and we’ll talk about your job,  _ it said _. _

“Let me see,” Alex demanded, stealing the phone from Winn. She read it too, before flinging it down on the couch. “Oh you've got to be kidding me. She can't just jerk you around like this. It's not fair.”

“Right?” Kara sat up, balling her hands into fists. “That’s not okay.”

“But...it sounds like...you can have your job back,” Winn offered sheepishly. “If...if you want it.”

“Maybe I don't,” she scoffed. “Not if that's how she's going to treat me. She thinks she can just fire me one minute, watch me walk away, and then pretend like it's all fine the next?”

“That is ridiculous,” Alex nodded. “I say forget it. Come work with us.”

“But…” Winn tried again, failing to understand. “You were just crying because you lost your job, and now...I know she can be terrible. I'm not saying it's right, but it's just who she is sometimes. Clearly she realizes she made a mistake.”

“Yeah, well how can I trust she won't do it again?” Kara asked. “How do I know…”

“Kara, you're making it sound like a breakup,” Winn balked. “It's not like she's your girlfriend. She's your boss, and sometimes bosses do crazy things like fire people they shouldn't have.”

Kara turned redder than the sun of Krypton. Her eyelids fluttered. She took a deep breath.

“I...need to be alone,” she whispered. 

“Kara…”

“Please.”

He stood slowly, grabbing his bag off the table.

“Just…think about it,” Winn proposed. “Alright? That's all I'm saying.”

When he was gone, Kara turned towards her sister, staring at her for a long moment, waiting for her to catch on.

“You want me to leave too?” 

“I just...need to think about this without the two of you battling it out for…”

“You're right,” Alex interrupted. “Selfishly, yes, I've been waiting for you to come to the DEO. But...Kara, you have to decide what's best for you. She may not be your girlfriend, but working for someone who can turn in a flash isn't necessarily healthy either.”

“Why does everyone keep saying that?” Kara reacted, throwing her hands up. “‘She's not your girlfriend.’ No shit she's not my girlfriend. Why is that even a...a thing...a metaphor…”

“Okay,” Alex stood, smoothing out her jacket. “I'm gonna let you figure this out on your own.”

She picked up her purse and headed for the door.

“Alex,” Kara called after her.

Alex turned back, looking with eyes full of frustration, but also a seemingly endless well of patience.

“Thanks,” Kara breathed.

Alex smiled, softly, before taking her leave.

Kara let out a long sigh, dramatically throwing her arms over her head, burying herself once again in her knees. She rocked back and forth, thinking about all the other times Ms. Grant had tried to fire her, only to be saved at the last minute by James or J’onn or her own quick thinking. Like it or not, there were reasons each time that wouldn't have made her dismissal entirely absurd. She'd axed others for far less. But it did always feel like a game with Cat, like for whatever reason, she'd never really go through with it. She relied on her, trusted her, even deeming her a “secret weapon,” her “guardian angel.” They'd made it through worse. So why now, why when she’d done something so selfless, had it been the breaking point? 

She looked over at her phone, digging it out from between the cushions, staring again at the text. Part of her wanted to respond, to hear what Cat had to say, let her explain if not apologize. But the other part was hurt, and bitter, and needed to let the older woman sit with the damage she'd done. If, and it was a big if, she did go back, things would need to be different. They'd need to establish what their boundaries actually were, not this fleeting line between boss and friend. For now, Kara felt like she needed to let it breath. She'd deal with it eventually, maybe tomorrow, but not tonight.

She got ready for bed, changing into her pajamas, making herself a cup of tea, tucking herself under plush, warm covers. Just as she was drifting off, she heard her phone buzz again, one eye opening against the pillow.

Slowly, she reached for it on her nightstand, pulling it down into the mattress, squinting a little as she read.

_ Forget it. Clearly you don't care that much. I guess I made the right decision. _

She clenched her jaw, steam threatening to pour from her ears. 

_ Well, that's that _ , she thought, trying not to let it unsettle the calm she'd created, to let the heaviness of sleep take over and wash away this last betrayal until the morning, until her phone buzzed again.

_ Kiera _

She crushed it against the bed, making the entire frame and headboard shake. She couldn't even get her name right via text. That in itself said…

Buzzing. Again. 

She rolled over onto her back and picked it up, both eyes adjusting to her screen’s brightness.

_ You’ll be back _

Kara bit the inside of her lip. She could hear her heart beating persistently, loudly, in her ears, daring her to reply, begging her to give in and make this all go away. But the woman deep within, the stronger, more certain woman she was becoming, felt like this was a turning point, a test, an opportunity to stand up for herself in a way she hadn't learned to yet but needed to if she was going to be an adult, no matter how difficult it was.

She turned the phone on silent, putting it back on the night stand. Tomorrow, she'd go to the DEO, tell Alex she was ready to commit, give her all to being a full time hero. She wouldn't let Cat have power over her any longer, not as a boss, not as anything else. No matter how unsure she was. No matter how much it hurt.


	3. Chapter Three

As weeks went by, Kara had less and less time to debate her decision. She'd been inundated with work at the DEO, tackling the White Martian, dealing with Bizarro, locking up Max, and fighting for her life when the Black Mercy took hold. Then, just when she thought things couldn't get any crazier, she was dealt the worst blow of all. Hank killed Astra, cutting through any hopes she had of her aunt coming back from the dark side, destroying the last connection she had to her life on Krypton, except for Clark. It felt like losing her mother all over again, though she and Astra had their own special connection, one she desperately wanted to salvage. Now that chance was gone, and on top of it, she couldn't look at Hank, could barely be in the same room with him. She reluctantly returned to the DEO after a few days, but insisted on communicating primarily through Alex.

“Hey,” James knocked on the door to the lab as he entered. Kara had been sitting in there alone, just trying to gather her thoughts. 

“Hey,” she smiled, happy to see him. 

Since she was fired from CatCo, they hadn’t talked much, her feelings waning as she watched he and Lucy get closer. It was for the best. She cared about him, but also felt confused, by a lot of things. 

As busy as she was, she did miss her old job, her friends. But if she was really being honest, the person who had caused this mess to begin with, with all her flaws and harshness and idiosyncrasies, was what she missed the most. She missed their talks, the way Cat would explain her motives for running or not running something to her while giving everyone else the “because I said so” routine, missed the way they’d sit together over lunch sometimes, when Cat hadn't insisted on eating alone, talking about world events and what Carter was up to at school. She missed finding her out on her balcony at the end of the day, sharing a few quiet moments together, both of them seeming to get something they needed from it, even if Cat would never admit as much. She missed the way Cat smiled at her when she did something right, the way she talked her up in front of other people, defended her to others, reminded her why she was such a good assistant, and a good person, when she needed a boost. It had always been subtle, her support, but Kara knew she had it, until she didn't. This hit her harder, much harder, than she ever thought it would. Now, coupled with Astra’s death, she felt completely lost.

“What are you doing here?” she asked James, kicking her feet a little as she let them hang over the side of the table. 

“I came to check on you,” he admitted. “I heard about Astra. I'm really sorry, Kara.”

“Thanks,” she breathed. “I don't need you to check on me, though. I'm fine.”

“Are you?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “I know you're Supergirl, but even the Man of Steel would bend under this much change. You've had a rough run the past couple of weeks. Everyone's worried about you.”

“Everyone?” Kara mused.

“Me, Winn. Even Lucy. She feels bad you got fired. Plus, Cat’s got this new assistant that’s driving everyone insane.”

“She does?” her ears perked up, sadly. “That...sucks. For you guys.”

“Yeah, well. I don't think she’ll last. She's too eager to get ahead. Cat doesn't go for that. Plus, I've just got a bad feeling about her.”

“Oh well,” Kara hopped off the table, playing with a few beakers along the wall. “You reap what you sow, I guess.”

“Kara,” he sighed, stepping a little closer. “Cat’s been asking about you.”

“Really?” she turned to him quickly, catching herself, clearing her throat. “I mean...that's...too bad. She didn't care enough when I was there, why should she…”

“Not...you... _ Kara _ ,” he corrected. “She's been asking about Supergirl.”

“Oh,” she fell a little, deflated. “Well...I know you told her it wasn't me wreaking havoc on the city when Bizarro was on the loose. What could she…”

“She wants to see you,” he breathed. “Wants to ask you herself about everything that's been going on.”

“James,” she shook her head. “I don't have time for an interview right now. And even if I did, I don't want…”

“You can't just walk away,” he insisted. “She might have fired you as Kara, but if you stop working with her as Supergirl, she's gonna figure out she was right all along.”

“That's…” she scowled, trying to conjure her best excuse. “I...I just can't pretend like everything's fine when it's not.”

“Just give her whatever you usually do,” he argued. “Tell her about all the people you’ve been helping, the crimes you've stopped, the ones that aren't classified. I'm sure she’ll be thankful for…”

“She doesn't  _ deserve _ it,” Kara snapped, crossing her arms.

“Look,” he put a hand on her shoulder. “I know you're hurt. I don't really get what happened between the two of you, but whatever it was, I think she regrets it. You know she's not the best when it comes to expressing her emotions, but deep down, she’s a good person. And she really cared about you, Kara. Still does, if you ask me. And as far as Supergirl’s concerned, you're the only thing that’s really excited her for a long time. Before you, she was ready to lay off a bunch of reporters, and now, she's at the top of her game again. Don't give up on her so easily.”

“Like she gave up on me?”

“I know you care about her,” he continued. “I can see it in your eyes.”

“You don't know me,” she shook her head. “Not as well as you think.”

“Maybe not,” he shrugged. “What I do know is, you have to go talk to her, at least once, as Supergirl. Otherwise, things could get worse. Like it or not, she controls a lot of what people see of you. You need to give her something to work with.”

She sighed deeply, leaning against the table, putting her head in her hands, knowing he was right.

“Fine,” she breathed. “I'll go, once, and then...we’ll see.”

“Good,” he smiled. “Let me know how it goes. It might turn out better than you expected.”

She rolled her eyes, shrugging him off before giving him a hug and letting him be on his way. She stayed behind for a little while, head spinning as she thought about Astra, and Hank, trying to focus on anything but the urgent pull she now felt dragging her back to where she least wanted to go. Finally, she took a deep breath, said goodbye to Alex, and took off towards the city.


	4. Chapter Four

“Siobhan!” Cat screeched from her office for the third time.

The brunette finally shuffled in, maneuvering as best she could in her six inch heels and spandex skirt.

“Yes, Ms. Grant,” she huffed, catching her breath, wiping away some of the lipstick still smeared on her chin from her encounter in the stockroom with the fuzzy little IT guy. “I was...well...here I am.”

“You haven't worked here long enough for me to have to call your name so many times,” Cat seethed. “I expect you to be chained to your desk unless you're on your lunch break, running an errand for me, or puking up your guts in the bathroom. Understood?”

“Yes, Ms. Grant,” she nodded firmly. “I apologize.”

“Don't apologize, just do your job,” Cat snipped. “Get me Anderson on the phone. I need to confirm he's not using our timeshare next weekend. It's Carter’s birthday and I promised I'd take him to the beach for a mini-vacation.”

“Got it,” Siobhan returned to her desk, leaving Cat still fuming as she paced back and forth in her office. 

This new assistant wasn't awful, truth be told, but she was...soulless. Cat knew that was cruel, but honestly, it was the best way she could describe her. She had no spark, nothing to offer in brainstorming meetings other than the lowest common denominator in terms of gossip, no interest in making friends with anyone else there, as far as she could tell, not that fraternizing was required or something she largely encouraged. But her narrow-mindedness, the way she walked around like she already owned the place, like she didn't have some very large shoes to fill, made Cat hate her from the start. She needed to fill the position quickly when it became clear that Kara wasn't coming back, and there was nothing wrong with Siobhan on paper. She was just...soulless, and tactless, and not, well...Kara.

Cat leaned against her desk, smoothing out her blue skirt and black, long sleeved blouse, watching the sky, looking for something she knew wouldn't be there. These past few weeks had been so tedious, even though there was plenty to keep the presses running, from the attack on Senator Crane to Supergirl’s psychotic doppelgänger. But without the inside scoop, it was much less exciting, far less thrilling, than the last several months. National City’s hero seemed to have forgotten the woman who put her on the map, along with the bond she thought they'd fostered behind the scenes. She didn't have to be a genius to guess why.

She had no proof that Kara was Supergirl. In fact, Kara had all but proven otherwise, though she was still skeptical. Both disappearing at the same time, one by her own hand and the other for yet determined reasons, seemed like too much of a coincidence. 

Then again, this would have happened eventually. If Kara moved on, got promoted or left for another job somewhere else where she didn't have to downplay her very capable skill set, she wouldn't need Cat anymore. And the longer Supergirl stayed in the public eye, the stronger she got and better equipped at solving more problems than she created, she wouldn't need her either. She'd learn to manage her own PR snags, stand on her own merits, forget the dwindling critics. 

So why should she get attached? Why crave the company of someone who was bound to leave her behind anyway? Why miss someone she wasn't meant to have a relationship with beyond what they could provide each other professionally? Someone with her own life and friends outside the undeniable connection they shared. Someone who knew all her flaws and still claimed to care about her, even when she pushed her away. Someone half her age, who ironically understood her problems better than most. Someone genuine, and kind, who made her laugh when she wasn’t supposed to, and remembered her birthday, and remembered Cater’s. Someone who had so much more to say and give than she’d given her credit for, who stood up for herself, who stood up for others, who made her light up every time she appeared, whether she showed it or not. 

No, she wouldn't get attached, wouldn't give in to the pathetic stirrings she felt haunting her from within. She was too old for this. She knew better.That's why she had to send the message when Kara crossed the line and wrote to Adam, not so much because she was wrong, but because Cat needed an excuse, a reason, to push her away before it was too late, before one of them finally broke through to the other side of whatever magic there was between them, and there was no turning back.

She pulled herself away from the window, crossing the room to her mantle, pouring herself a full glass of whiskey. She downed it, replacing it with another, before returning to her desk, forcing her mind back to work.


	5. Chapter Five

That evening, Cat sat out on her balcony, more than halfway through the contents her decanter, feeling buzzed but not without her bearings. She leaned back against her white leather chair, staring up at the stars, praying to a god she didn't believe in for nebulous things she knew weren't possible. 

Just as she was contemplating calling the car to come retrieve her, her eyes darted out to the sky. Her heart clenched.

There she was. Hovering, soundless.

“Supergirl,” she breathed, clearing her throat as she sat up. “I was beginning to think I’d never seen you again.”

“You see me every day,” Kara shrugged, replying blandly. “In the paper, on TV.”

“You know what I mean,” Cat rolled her eyes, standing. “Is there a reason you’ve been avoiding me the past few weeks?”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Kara spat. “I’ve been busy. James said you wanted to see me?”

“Flatter myself?” Cat went straight for the bait, ignoring the question. “You know, I do take great pains in publishing only the most flattering photos of you and burning the rest, so if anyone should be concerned with flattery, it’s…”

“What can I do for you, Ms. Grant?” Kara cut her off insistently.

Cat looked at her closely, scanning her body as subtly as she could, focusing on her face, stepping closer.

“Have I done something to upset you?” she breathed. “You seem a little...off.”

“Look,” Kara sighed, lowering herself onto the balcony. “I have a lot of other places I could be right now, but I’m here because James said you wanted to ask about what’s been going on. So ask away.”

“Okay,” Cat swallowed. “Are you...alright...homicidal clones notwithstanding?”

“Yes,” Kara paced a bit, arms crossed. “I’m fine.”

“You don’t seem fine,” Cat continued, following her.

“I am,” she exhaled, hating how Ms. Grant could always see through to how she was feeling. “Just...tired.”

“I didn’t realize you got ‘tired.’”

“Yeah, well, I’ve been dealing with…a lot...lately,” she admitted, leaning against the railing. “Things you see and...things you don’t.”

“Like?”

“Do you really need me to give you a rundown of my routine?” Kara scoffed. “It’s not all that exciting.”

“ _ Try me _ ,” Cat snipped.

Kara continued to sigh, looking out into the night, running her hand through her hair, as Cat watched, unable to peel her eyes away.

“My aunt died,” she finally whispered.

Cat’s face fell. Her lips parted.

“Oh,” she breathed. “I’m...sorry. I didn’t realize you had any family other than…”

“Neither did I,” Kara snapped. “And now I don’t.”

Cat continued to stare, tracing the rim of her glass with her finger, letting the liquid graze the tip as she dipped a little lower.

“That must be tough,” she tried. “I can’t imagine...I mean, I don’t have a ton of family myself, but losing anyone, for any reason is...painful.”

Kara glanced up at her, watching the way the older woman’s cheeks moved as she pursed her lips, chewing on them a little from the inside, a quirk she always turned to when she was nervous or holding back.

“I heard you fired your assistant,” she blurted before she could stop herself.

Cat swallowed.

“Yes,” she nodded slowly. “I did. Not that I’m so sure she didn’t want to be fired in the first place.”

Kara’s eyes went wide.

“Want...to get fired?” she balked. “Why on earth would she…”

“It doesn’t matter,” Cat attempted to shut it down. “I reached out to Kiera afterwards, and she couldn’t so much as return a single text message, so I doubt she has any…”

“Her name is  _ Kara _ ,” she spoke through her teeth. “Even I know that. And what could you possibly have to say?”

Cat flinched, hands shaking. She looked down at Kara’s, noticed they were shaking too.

“I'd tell her...” Cat whispered, staring into her glass. “I made a mistake. That I've spent...every minute, since then...regretting what I did.”

Kara’s breath caught in her chest. She felt herself getting warmer, heat pouring from the top of her head down over her shoulders, as she listened to the words she’d been afraid to hear.

“Why did you do it then?” she shook her head, taking another huge risk by showing how invested she was in the dismissal of someone who was supposedly not her. “If you regret it so much, why...”

“Because…” Cat shook her head, eyes welling up. “I...don’t know...how not to push people away...when they get too close.”

“So you fire them?” Kara questioned. “For...what? Trying to help you?”

“How do you know all of this?” Cat had to ask. 

Kara froze, remembering where she was, who she was, and what she was doing. She seized up, standing tall, straightening her shoulders, refusing to let down that final wall between them.

“I have to go,” she sighed abruptly, turning towards the clouds.

“Wait,” Cat whispered, voice strained. 

It was so full of hurt, so raw and real and out of character that it stopped Kara in her tracks immediately. She turned to face her.

“I...have missed you...like crazy,” Cat huffed. “I made...a terrible mistake. The worst, since…”

She paused, forcing the tears back into her eyes, taking a deep breath.

“If you really are...who I think you are...you can't just walk out on me again,” Cat shook her head. “If you can’t forgive me, that’s one thing, but...if you can...please. Let me make this right.”

Kara’s heart was pounding so hard she thought it might break into smaller pieces than it already had, which she hadn’t thought possible. As terrifying as it was, as much as she wanted to deny it, Cat knew the truth. That much was certain. It was up to her now to decide whether or not to confirm or continuing hiding. And she wanted to hide. She knew that was the safe choice, but another, louder voice begged her not to shut down, not to run from one of the only people left on this earth who she meant something to, more than the image, the symbol she’d come to be. Kara had risked everything trying to make her happy, and she’d paid the price. But now, Cat’s words proved it wasn’t all for nothing. She was willing to take a risk too, push past her fear of vulnerability, appear humble in the shadow of an apology, show how much she’d broken her own heart by forcing it to contract rather than expand. All Kara had to do was make the opposite choice, let herself be seen, and maybe they still had a chance.

She inhaled sharply, letting it out as she walked towards her former boss, the sound of her boots echoing against the sky. Cat held her breath, watching Kara’s eyes, full of terror and longing and willingness, as she reached into her cape. She pulled out her glasses, looking down at them, holding them in her hands for a moment, before trailing her eyes back up to Cat’s. Time stood still as she held her gaze, and slowly, very slowly, she put them back on her face. 

Cat’s mouth fell open as she took it all in, hitting her harder than when she’d taken them off before, because this time, she hadn’t asked her to. And this time, there was no denying the truth.

“Kara,” she breathed, licking her lips a little as she swallowed.

Kara’s chest rose and fell, shoulders shaking. 

“Cat,” she whispered back, letting the distance between them shrink with every second, the pain release, as they stood there, just looking.

Cat couldn’t help but lift her hand to Kara’s cheek, gently brushing her fingers against the warmth of her skin. Kara swallowed.

“Sorry,” Cat shook her head, starting to pull away. “I…”

Kara pressed her hand to Cat’s, holding it against her face, refusing to let go.

“I don’t...want to waste any more time,” Kara breathed. “I put myself in danger every day, and now...I can't even be here to protect you. Astra’s dead, and Non says I'm next, and I don’t know...how much time I have, how long any of us…”

“Don’t talk like that,” Cat insisted. “You’re stronger than any force this planet’s ever known. You’ll fight back. And I’ll be right here with you.”

“You will?” Kara swallowed, biting her own lip, fighting her own tears, as she continued holding Cat’s hand against her skin.

“Of course,” Cat answered. “I’m sorry I ever made you doubt that.”

Kara let her fingers slip down across the back of Cat’s hand and up her wrist. Before she knew it, they were both moving closer, like gravity, wrapping their arms behind each other’s backs, pulling each other into a deep, long awaited hug. Cat clutched onto her cape, gripping with fingers desperate to prove she would never let her go again, as Kara smoothed her hands over the space between her shoulder blades, feeling her bones, her softness, beneath the sheer black shirt. Cat nuzzled into her neck, eyes closed, breathing in the sweet, human scent of her shampoo, burying her face in the long, golden waves she’d missed so much. Kara squeezed her back, careful but fervent, showing she’d missed her just as much.

As they pulled back, Cat couldn’t help but steal a glance down between them, the way their hearts synched together, bodies pressed as their breath rattled uncontrollably. She knew she should step away, let them continue on their mutual paths, but she found it impossible. Instead, her eyes fell to Kara’s lips, their rose hue deepening as they glimmered just barely with saliva, tongue darting out again to wet them as the younger woman continued breathing heavily. Cat’s own decadently full lips parted, eyes trailing back up until they were caught in blue, sinking into pools sharper and clearer than anything she’d ever seen, her own green irises reflected there, like stardust, waiting to form into something new. 

She shook her head, trying to convince herself this wasn’t happening, that it was just in her head, that she should stop, be the wiser woman, the one in charge. But Kara was looking at her like she was stuck in slow motion, waiting for her to push the button, to either reverse or move forward. 

Cat exhaled sharply, breath loud enough to hit Kara’s ears and lips, sinking into her skin, giving her a taste. They both clutched harder, holding on for dear life as she inhaled, with such depth and exasperation she couldn’t help but bring Kara’s lips with her, smooth, warm skin sliding against her own, pressed together just barely at first, and then, more fully. Cat melted into the weight of Kara’s body, small frame held up by the younger woman’s capable arms.

“Oh god,” Kara pulled back seconds later. “I’m...I’m...so sorry…I...”

“No,” Cat shook her head, shaken from her daze, gripping onto Kara’s biceps as she tried to regain her strength. “Don’t be. I...I shouldn’t have…”

She dared herself to look back up again, coming undone at the sight of Kara’s flushed face and hungry, confounded eyes.

Before she could protest further, Kara crushed into her again, moving quickly, capturing Cat’s generous bottom lip between her own, sucking it in, holding her face in her hands. Cat couldn’t do anything but kiss her back, lavishing her own lips with sweet, stunned kisses, taking what she could as it was given freely. She continued holding her arms, running her hands over her muscles, pulling their chests together again, letting herself be held by the waist as she was pushed back against the windows.

“We...can’t...do this…” Cat shook her head, forcing her eyes open, looking past them into the skyline. “Not...here.”

Kara pulled back, out of breath and still shaking, head flipping towards the city as she too remembered where they were.

“Right…” she swallowed, panting. “Cat…I...”

Cat grabbed her hand, pulling her past the glass doors, back inside through the darkened office, until she reached her desk. She turned around, eyes drunk and defiant and daring, sitting back, hands pressed into the white lacquer. Kara watched her, eyes smoldering, lips twitching. She took another step forward, burying one hand in her short, blonde tresses.

“What is this?” she breathed. “Is...is this what you wanted all along?”

Cat shook her head, afraid to speak, knowing she needed to say something.

“I...didn’t fire you...because...” she swore, continuing to shake. “But…I guess I didn’t realize...just how much...I…”

Kara cut her off with her lips. She pulled her tiny waist closer, lapping as she let her tongue slip inside. Cat’s mouth was hot, and sweet, and everything she knew it would be, tongue just as persistent and vicious and dangerously addicting as everything else about her. Kara pushed her back further against the desk, stretching her blue pencil skirt as she stepped between her legs. Cat wrapped her limbs behind Kara’s back, breath growing heavier by the second, mouth open and clamoring for every bit of lip and tongue and teeth she could take in.

Kara caught herself getting carried away, shaking her head again, pulling back just enough for their noses to meet, leaving Cat’s mouth hanging in the air, gasping for breath.

“I...don’t know...what I’m doing,” she swallowed, eyes full to the brim behind her glasses as she held Cat with both arms, fingers pressed firmly against her back.

“What...what do you mean?” Cat swallowed. “This? We can stop this. We should stop…”

“No,” Kara shook her head. “This makes more sense than...anything else. I just mean...life, everything...I don’t have a clue what I’m…”

“I think you do,” Cat whispered, wanting to savor this, wanting to both run and give her everything she needed. 

Kara kept holding on, pressed against her forehead. 

“How do you know?” she asked, eyes closed.

“Because,” Cat breathed. “Because...you’re  _ you _ . Kara, Supergirl. Somehow you’ve always made sense...even when nothing else does. You were right...about Adam...about...everything.”

Kara swallowed. She opened her eyes again, looking back into Cat’s, shaking her head.

“I’ve...never wanted...anything...as much...as I want you.”

“Me too,” Cat sighed. “But we don’t have to…”

Kara trailed her lips over Cat’s again just barely, causing the older woman’s eyes to close, bones trembling, legs shivering.

Cat kissed her again, harder, pushing herself up off the desk, sending them back through the office, onto the couch closest to the window. Kara kept her arms locked around her waist as they fell, head gently coming to rest against the arm of the sofa as Cat straddled her, planting kisses wildly down her neck.

“Oh god...” Kara arched into the cushion, pulling at her own skirt, hiking it up around her waist.

Cat looked down between them, electrified, running on impulse, not wanting to stop, but afraid she was diving into another careless reaction.

“Kara,” she held her face, kissing her lips between words. “Are...are you…”

“Please,” Kara shook her head, whispering. “Don’t ask me if I’m sure. All I know...is that I have you back. I didn’t even realize how...how much I’d lost, and...I’ve...I’ve lost so, so much, I...don’t want to stop.”

Cat blinked back at her, eyes glowing from the moon. Kara sat up, pulling them together, devouring her lips like air. Cat opened her mouth again, letting her in, allowing her tongue to be teased and twisted and taken like it hadn’t in ages. It was maddening, frighteningly right, and so obviously unstoppable. 

She ran her hands down Kara’s body, palming her breasts, squeezing them through her uniform, unable to get enough, as she kicked off her heels, letting Kara’s hands roam over her ass and up her thighs, under her skirt. They were frantic, feeling fated, like they had everything and nothing to lose. 

Cat pushed her hands up underneath the red skirt, searching for a way in, finding nothing, until Kara brought her own fingers between them, scratching at nylon, ripping it open, the starched sound of stockings as they teared causing them both to gasp. Kara took her hand, bringing it to her warm, waiting center, leaving it there, grabbing Cat’s face again, sucking in her lips, urging her to keep going.

Carefully at first, Cat used her fingertips to push her red bloomers aside, and then, before she could back down, slipped through soft, pulsing folds, so obscenely drenched and dripping she couldn’t help but let out a soft, high-pitched moan on the edge of her breath. Kara dug her nails into her back, careful not to do permanent damage, but enough to let Cat know she was in need. She took the cue, trailing her fingers back and forth, pressing deeper, searching, until she was able to push inside.

“Aaaah,” Kara breathed. “Holy...oh god…”

Cat traced her tongue over Kara’s lips as she pumped inside her, so slowly, patiently, at a loss for how this was happening, but completely on board, filling her up, marveling at how deep she was, how divinely corporeal, and still somehow otherworldly. She pushed and retracted, diving in and slipping out, Kara’s shoulders shaking, head thrashing as she allowed herself to be explored. 

Suddenly, her eyes opened. She grabbed Cat’s hand, pulling it from herself, pushing her back against the other arm of the sofa.

“What?” Cat gaped, afraid she’d done something wrong, that everything was about to come crashing down. “What...are you…”

Kara hiked up her blue skirt, kissing her tenderly but recklessly, biting her lower lip before feeding her tongue back into her mouth. Cat shook from head to toe, adrenaline pumping faster through her veins than she could account for, allowing her thighs to press open as Kara ran her hands up between them, pulling harshly at her underwear, throwing them aside. She watched the younger woman dip down under the hem of the bunched up garment, pausing as she eyed her nakedness.

“You’re amazing,” Kara breathed.

Cat swallowed, heart pounding as she brought her hand to Kara’s hair, tracing her fingers through her locks. Kara smirked very subtly, before falling back beneath her skirt, darting her tongue out against the most delicate, sensitive skin she’d ever laid eyes on. Cat’s head fell back, eyes rolling into her skull as her legs spread further apart. 

“Uuuuunghhh,” she shook hard. “Kara...oh...my god…”

Kara continued licking relentlessly, pressing her full, strong tongue against the entirety of her flesh, dragging it up to the soft, pointed precipice, then back through every nook, until she found what Cat Grant tasted like on the inside, sending her tongue deeper, in and out, again and again, afraid she’d never be the same and certainly, never get enough.

“Ohhhmy,” Cat moaned, riding her face as Kara continued to fill her. “Please…”

Kara brought her tongue back to the outside, back to the spot she knew would send her over the edge, giving them both what they needed. At the same time, she slid her own hand down between her legs, past the ripped tights and saturated cotton, into her own folds, flicking her finger against her clit as she continued to lick Cat like she’d done it a million times, steadying them both as she grabbed on to her waist, matching her movements, until they were both shaking and panting and breathing, higher and higher, until finally, she felt herself clench, then release. 

She continued licking Cat, tongue speeding up to a level she never knew she was capable of, until the older woman was clawing at her shoulders, sucking in the air from all surrounding space.

“Aaaaaannnnnghhh,” she cried, finally, as she came.

Kara kissed her there once more before pulling up, wiping her mouth against her sleeve. She watched Cat as she recovered, eyes shut, practically hyperventilating. Kara hovered over her again, gracing her with kisses on her cheek, her eyes, and finally, her lips.

“Kara,” a third voice buzzed in her ear.

Cat’s eyes shot open. Kara grimaced, shaking her head as she brought her finger to the small speaker.

“Yes,” she sighed, trying to sound normal. “I”m here, Alex. What…”

“We need you,” she told her. “Hurry.”

“On my way,” Kara shook her head, cursing herself, before clicking it off again.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Cat looked up at her, half serious, half sarcastic, already knowing full well this wasn’t a choice.

“I’m...so sorry,” she shook her head, slowly detaching herself, pulling up into standing. “I’ll be back...later, if...if that’s…”

“Yes,” Cat swallowed. “Not here. I’ll be home.”

“Okay,” Kara smirked.

Cat sat up, pulling her skirt down her legs again, smoothing it out as she braced against the couch, hands gripping the seat on either side.

Kara leaned down and gave her one more soft, promising kiss. Cat reached up, kissing her back as she stroked her cheek.

“This evening definitely didn’t turn out the way I expected,” Kara whispered, laughing a bit.

“It never does,” Cat breathed.

She kissed her again, biting her lip as she smirked, before heading for the balcony.

“When I come back,” Kara turned around. “I want to hear how things went with Adam.”

“Okay,” Cat nodded, placing her hands in her lap, playing with her cuticles, reeling gloriously from everything she’d allowed herself to feel.

Kara smiled, before turning towards the door.

“Kara,” Cat called her. 

She spun around again, heart still racing, wanting so much to stay, even as she knew she had to go.

“About your job,” Cat continued, swallowing. “One way or another...we’ll find a way to make it work. If you want it to.”

Kara stood still a moment, thinking about everything she’d experienced over the past few weeks, for better and for worse, some beyond awful, and some wildly, unexpectedly, more fitting than she could have ever dreamed. Something told her now, even if she were to go back, return to being Cat’s assistant or some other position within the company, nothing would ever be the same. It couldn’t possibly, and for once, that felt alright.

She took a deep breath as she leaned against the doorframe. 

“We’ll see,” see smirked.

She held Cat’s gaze for another second, eyes sparkling, before taking off towards the desert.


End file.
